


You'll Understand Why

by Amunet_AlGhul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Death, Familial Love, Gen, Letters, Serial Killers, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amunet_AlGhul/pseuds/Amunet_AlGhul
Summary: short story that I was given a prompt to follow at schoolPrompt: Every year on the same day a note arrives in the mail addressed to you that reads, 'He's alive and he's waiting for you.' This year you'll understand why...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on this site so it's a bit new to me and I do hope you enjoy the firs part of a three part story.

  It'd been seven years since he disappeared, he; being my father. I was sixteen it was my birthday- Sept. 14. 2011- I was still a junior in high school. I remember coming home calling out to hum that I was home. I never got an answer back. I'd rememebered the confusion I felt, Dad had never been late coming home, not since mum died. I'd walked up the staircase leading to his bedroom, depositting my book bag onto the floor of the hallway. I ran to his room- the door had been closed- "Dad?" I called out, I looked around the room, -dad usually let a note- it looked exactly like it always did although somehow it felt different.

 

    Trudging slowly over to my father's vacant bed, I flopped down onto it. I heard the crinkle of a paper and felt, there on the bed under his pillow was a small slip of paper and if I hadn't sat down I'd never have seen it. Unfolding the small paper I hesitantly began to red.

      _'Amaris, if you're reading this, then I'm sorry, but I'm gone and I'm not coming back. Not yet. I've made arrangements so you'll be okay in my absence, I'm truly sorry, but I can't explain anything right now. I will someday I promise. I love you Amaris._

_Love, Dad'_

   Seven years ago on Sept. 14, 2011 my father had left nothing but his clothes and that note, and every year on Sept. 14th a new letter came in the mail. The first few years I tried everything, I wanted to find out where the letter came from. The second year I tried tracking the mail. The third year I completely cancelled all subscriptions I'd had, and moved. To no avail. It seemed that no matter where I was was or where I was going the letters would always find me.

 

    Eventually I learned to pretend, that nothing was wrong, that my father hadn't been missing ever since my junior year, and that the letters  didn't follow me from apartment to apartment.

     

    Today however was always a hard day. It was Sept. 14, my 24th birthday marking the eighth year that my father had been gone for. I wanted to feel happy, I yearned to feel free, but I knew that today another letter would arrive. I hadn't even left the bed yet I didn't want to check the mail I didn't want to face the inevitable truth, I pulled the comforter down hauling myself out of the bed. I leaned over the edge of the bed my dye gray hair falling over my shoulder in loose natural curls. I set my feet on the floor, finally lifting off the bed, I walked out of the room out into the hallway.


	2. You'll Understand Why II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the three part shortstory! Enjoy also you can find this story on Wattpad as well my username is @Artemis_Twyla.

   I made my way downstairs, but just before I got to the front door, my breath caught. The letter; it was on my dinning room table, taunting me, teasing me with all the unspoken fears that filled the silence of the room. The letter's very presence drew massive amounts of fear from me, all because it never made sense, why did thesse letters always find me? Where did they come from? And the newest and most important question; How did it get in?

 

   I walked closer to the letter my hand stretched out to grasp the tiny slip of apper, I felt a tingle slide down my spine almosy as if someone were watching me. In the back of my head, every horror flick I'd ever seen played over and over again on repeat.

 

I gulped picking the paper up I unfolded it, on some level I knew I was overreacting the words on the paper hadn't changed once, I knew what it said, but I never could figure out what it meant, I looked down reading the words that seemed oh so familiar to me. _'He's alive and he's waiting for you.'_ Closing my eyes, I inhaled sharply releasing a quiet exhale through my nose. Shaking my head I put the letter back down intending to make breakfast; I never made it to the kitchen.

 

  Just as I moved to turn around I felt a hand wrap around my neck and mouth, turning around I gave out a muffled gasp I felt hands turn my body around, and I felt my eyes widening as a single tear slide down my face, "I'm alive and I've been waiting for you." My father said sweetly. Seeing my father smiling down at me with a sadistic grin I felt a sharp pain and yet another tear slide down my face, then suddenly I was left to darkness.


	3. You'll Understand Why III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter to this little short story.

    That was the day that I; Amaris Sheets died, at the mere age of 24. Eventually my body was found in my apartment, and it was ruled a homicide but of course the killer was never caught, as my father died just a day later from the same exact wound. I think I'd best explain. My farher had been a serial killer who'd been on the run for some time now, he had fallen in love with his next target; my mother and decided to go completely off the grid, however his malicious intentions could not be subdubed for long and he struck out killing my mother. You may be wondering why he spared me only to kill me after all these years, and it's really quite simple actually. My father had a type when it came to killing and he has a signature, he had a type in that he tended to go for a cetain age, 24 was the magic number, his signature was something he'd been doing my whole life and I simply never guessed. My father left letters for his victims. He'd left the letter telling me he wasn't coming back, not yet. And so it was on my 24th birthday that he decided to reunite my mother and I in an eternal slumber; he following so that we might all be together forever.

 

  I've told you my story and I swear it's true, but there is a question I have for you. If you're reading this story what happened to you?


End file.
